<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beauty of Mother Nature by TiraminaFW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981029">The Beauty of Mother Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiraminaFW/pseuds/TiraminaFW'>TiraminaFW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commisson for Ac0ItSinner_87, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiraminaFW/pseuds/TiraminaFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keitaro asks for some makeup advice to learn more about Eduard.  And when he expresses a small worry over his own image, Eduard is quick to remedy it. </p>
<p>Commission for Ac0ItSinner_87!  Thank you so much for the opportunity to make this adorable little couple, I've done nothing but think about them for the past three days XD.  I hope you enjoy it!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keitaro Nagame/Eduard Fitzpatrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beauty of Mother Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ac0ItSinner_87">Ac0ItSinner_87</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold still!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehehe, s-sorry, it tickles!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard huffed as Keitaro flinched in his grip, the gentle bristles of the makeup brush tickling his cheeks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just spent the past twenty minutes cleaning your oily face!  That was difficult enough!  Now hold still!” Eduard dabbed the brush in the foundation again, cascading the powder of Keitaro’s cheeks, who stifled a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Eduard!  I’m just not used to makeup!  I don’t really wear it…” Keitaro snorted when the brush reached his ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard sighed, picking up the color palette with a sly grin, “Well, that’s why I’m teaching you!  First time for everything, darling!  Now, let me see… we already cleaned your face, applied the foundation… what next?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro raised a curious brow, “Is there an order for this stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard scoffed, crossing his arms, “Um, duh!  Why do you think I have such a strict routine?  One wrong move and it could ruin your skin for good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The emerald-eyed boy titled his head, “But, if it’s that… um… risky, why do it?  What’s wrong with just your normal face?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard sighed once more, picking up a small brush dabbing it in the sea-green eyeshadow, “It’s not about hiding your natural face, honey.  It’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>enhancing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.  Taking the beauty that’s already there, and adding some flair to it!  It doesn’t just make you look better, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.  Think about like… umm, your writing thing.  You use that to express yourself, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro hummed, gripping the bottom of his camp uniform.  He looked over in the bathroom mirror, his eyes glazing over the numerous beauty products Eduard had laid out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about it that way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think about a lot of things, dearie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey, come on Eduard…” Keitaro puffed his lip with a pout, twiddling his thumbs together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Eduard just chuckled, cupping Keitaro’s cheek in his hand, “Oh, you know I’m joking, Keitaro!  Isn’t this why you asked me to help you with this?  To learn more about me?  If you and I are gonna work, this is a necessity!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro smiled, a gentle blush coming to his cheeks, “I know, Eduard.  I-I’m trying, it’s all a little new to me.  But, I think this beauty thing really suits you!  You’re already so confident in who you are.  You don’t wear all this stuff to impress others, you do it for yourself.  It’s really inspiring!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard bit his lip, a dark blush dusting over his cheeks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey, now!  It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to be all dramatic, not you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro giggled, looking at his reflection in the mirror, “Hehe, right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eduard picked up the brush, whispering for Keitaro to close his eyes so that he could apply the cool colored powder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keitaro gently sighed, “Do you think… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit this kind of thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see Eduard’s expression.  But he felt two gentle hands come to each side of his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of gentle, petal lips pressed against his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fit perfectly, Mother Nature.  Now no more talking or self-doubting!  We’ve got a few more steps to go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>